


Calla Lilies & Carving Knives

by Honeygemtrashbag



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeygemtrashbag/pseuds/Honeygemtrashbag
Summary: Irenaeus De Alma, a deaf author, moves into Maple Bay with his daughter Amanda, from his old town of Bellgulf after losing the love of his life. One day out of the many during his adjustment to Maple Bay, Hugo Vega, a kind teacher, and friend of the family invites Irenaeus to their monthly book club in the neighborhood and from there he learns about Damien and Robert on the strangest of topics. This is a lot of plot before they all get together so strap in!
Relationships: Amanda & Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Craig Cahn & Dadsona, Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona, Hugo Vega & Dadsona, Robert Small/Dadsona
Kudos: 22





	1. Bellflowers & School Bells

**Author's Note:**

> if this title sounds familar then hi, you must be here from Sewing Needles and Carving Knives, which is the fic that got deleted from a bad outage in my area, but if you want to have a fic about Robert being cute with a dadsona, then you've come to the right place. uh, feel free to follow me on tumblr: honeygemtrashbag   
> also, my dadsona is trans and deaf   
> and there will be content warnings here:   
> CW: Mentions of Domestic Violence, Familial Abuse, and PTSD

Irenaeus felt the hurried vibrations of his alarm on his phone and jumped up to tap its screen almost instantly, disoriented and tired as hell. He looked to see that Amanda texted him about his meeting with Mr. Vega before her first period in her class started. He messaged her a small: “thank you, my love, please be safe” before he zoomed to brush his teeth and grab some orange juice before hightailing it to the school. As he drove his mind went to fixing the sign that he had notifying that he was a deaf driver and that the neighborhood did look pretty in the sunlight. He noted that Amanda was doting on him a little more than she did, and wondered if she was okay. She seemed fine- but in his gut, he knew that he’d have to wait for her to say something. Despite his strides, it was harder without Alex to get a read on Amanda. He had their shared habits of trying to keep pouring from an empty cup, and she had his bad habit of being stubborn and hard-headed when they were in times of darkness or sadness. As he pulled up into the parking lot, he sighed out a breath as he fixed his binder, and shut the door to his car. After getting a sticker and having to deal with the security guards rolling their eyes when he had a note that read:   
“Hi, I'm deaf, please point me to where I need to sign so I can get a sticker”- in his pocket ready to hand to them. He liked to be prepared, and it’s not like people don’t know how to sign like that in the first place. He huffed out another sigh quietly as he got confused about where to go. Sadly, some kid who looked like a reject for MCR didn’t make this any easier, and made fun of him and got him the wrong class by accident, but before the teacher could ask what was going on- Hugo gently tapped his shoulder, and he explained to the teacher whose class was staring intently at the two men and not the teacher had explained that Irenaeus is deaf, and wasn’t escorted to his room and that they’re both sorry for interrupting. The teacher nodded before saying sorry, and Irenaus nodded because he could read her lips. Hugo then sighed before saying:   
(I am so sorry, Mr. De Alma, I didn’t think the guards would have just let you meander if they knew you were deaf, Please follow me.)   
Irenaeus then responded in tandem with:   
(It’s okay, Mr. Vega. I’m used to it, the only thing that made me madder is that some kid who looked like a bootleg emo band member landed me in that poor lady’s class by accident.) Hugo then sighed before apologizing again, but adding:   
(I’ll have to speak to his father about that, but regardless, it is good to see you, Mr. De Alma, please come in and sit)   
Irenaeus nodded and followed him to his classroom, and as he sat in the comically tight desk, Mr. Vega, continued:   
(Well the good news is that your daughter is doing well, but it seems her mind is in other places. Is there anything going on outside the classroom that maybe is getting reflected in her actions?)   
Irenaeus paused for a moment before responding gently:   
(She has a tendency to bottle things up, but i know in time she’ll let me know. Thank you for lending your eyes Mr. Vega, I appreciate you.)   
Hugo then smiled like he understood that from a point before he then finished gently:   
(It’s no problem. But please, call me Hugo, it makes it easier for us both. She is a capable student and I'd rather her not miss on any more chances to save up and not have crushing debt when she chases her dreams.)   
Irenaeus laughed at that feeling his belly shake for a moment, knowing that they probably both still had loans from school. It was a hushed sound that rumbled a little bit. He then responded with a small joke after Hugo had mentioned the class was reading Catcher in The Rye, and they both chatted a bit idly, Irenaeus asking how he knew how to sign, and Hugo responding that it was good to know because a lot of people were hard of hearing or deaf, and as an educator, he felt he had the responsibility to reach as many students as he could. Before his next class started, Hugo added him on Dadbook and asked if he’d wanted to come to a book club that was taking place this upcoming month. Irenaeus paused before signing that he would come and that he wished Hugo luck before he was rushed out to go back home. He then waited by the car for Amanda, who texted that she was out of class and wanted to go home or somewhere after school. When he saw her green jacket he smiled gently at her:   
(Hi Manda Panda- thank you for telling me about the meeting again, the ice cream knocked me out.)   
Amanda snorted at that gently:   
(It’s all good dad- but next time we’ll cut you off of your mint ice cream runs to make sure you’re a model citizen)   
Irenaeus laughed at the look Amanda gave him as they chatted, the sound hushed and rumbly again. He then decided to add on:   
(Hey, let’s go to the mall that’s nearby where- we can get awful nachos, and have a good old session of hot goss)   
Amanda laughed at that before agreeing with:  
(Does this mean i can ask for stuff besides gross nachos?)   
Irenaeus then clarified:   
(You get one stuff only miss ma’am.)   
Amanda laughed at her dad happily. As they drove, Amanda was texting intently, and Irenaeus was nosy enough to ask who was she texting with:   
(Please don’t tell me my daughter is a player- playing the game well) He was signing dramatically and caused another laugh from Amanda who rolled her eyes, and told him that it was a group chat with her friends and a boy in that group. Ireneus then responded a bit cheekily:   
(Do you, like Noah?)   
Amanda’s face then turned a bit pink before she groaned and signed assuredly that no, no she did not, how could her own father even insinuate that she did, my god!   
Irenaeus then apologized and pulled into the mall’s parking lot, opening the door for Amanda, and offered his arm to her before they entered the expansive mall’s insides. After consuming large amounts of nachos, the De Almas landed into a goth store known as Dead, Goth, and Beyond, and Amanda went to look at all of the new stuff. Her dad, however, trailed to look at the rows of shirts and looked at one that had said Trans Rights in a very cool vibrant but also scene-punk fashion, and he debated on buying it. Amanda then came back with a pair of nice boots and asked him if he could get it for her. He gave her a Look before seeing that if he bought the boots and the shirt, they could get a cool button. Despite wanting to be a dad with an iron fist, Irenaeus was a dad made of porcelain and silver, thus he finally relented grabbing the shirt, the boots, and a button for Amanda’s pin collection on her jacket. They were stopped however when a man who looked like the main antagonist from an Anne Rice novel was, admittedly a bit huffily complaining to the kid at the storefront. He wondered what was happening, but chose to ignore it, due to the fact that both of their lips were obscured from view. After a long moment, they were free to pay, and once they did they were out. However, Irenaeus noticed that there was a very floral patterned handkerchief on the floor, and saw that it belonged to the Anne Rice man. He then told Amanda to come with him to return this, since it looked like it was important, and they trailed after the man’s cape trail. Before they lost sight of him Amanda ran up to him and told him to look behind him. When he did turn- Irenaeus found himself blushing gently. He was beautiful. An angular face fanned out with hair that looked soft and shone gently and eyes that looked almost purple in their darkness. He held up the handkerchief gently, before finding himself clutching his chest because of his binder restricting his breathing. Amanda then led the man to him and explained that he was deaf while he calmed himself. He shakily handed Damien the handkerchief, after Amanda introduced them to each other. Damien, for his sake, found himself smiling at the pair of them, surprised to see that his daughter knew how to sign easily while talking to Damien. He then gasped out an apology, realizing how rude he was. Amanda then translated and Irenaeus signed back a bit hurriedly, hands moving a bit quickly and shakily:   
(Binder hurts- but please let him know it’s okay, and that I'm glad he got his stuff back)   
Amanda then repeated what he said to Damien who nodded empathetically before wishing them both a good day and allowed them both to part ways. Amanda then guided her dad back to the car, before he told her that she could drive them home because he needed to get his breathing under control. She nodded and asked if needed water, to which he said no. Amanda drove them home in silence, not angry at him, but more concerned than anything. She hadn’t seen her dad look like he was starstruck even when he was in pain like that since he saw him looking at her other father, or when she said her first words. She got him home, with some forced water in his hand. He drank it after undoing his binder from his room. He let himself breathe for a long two moments before apologizing dutifully to his daughter who let him do so and told him it was okay. He then let her go do whatever it was she needed to do and found himself writing during his break from work for a while.


	2. The Coffee Spoon & Social Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert spots Iren, Iren notices Mat- Amanda continues to be the Goat, and Craig appears from beyond, muscles and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of Domestic Violence, Hospital Trauma, and Descriptions of night terrors +flashbacks  
> (Take care and be healthy and safe if you choose to read this chapter)

Irenaeus had woken up in a cold sweat the next day. He was panting and clutching his sheets. It was the nightmare with the day he was still in the hospital, when he first lost his hearing but was saved after surgery, once the wounds from his father happened and he was taken in by his older brothers. He imagined/dreamed that his father had come to finish the job, and he woke up before the terror could continue. He looked around blearily before his eyes focused to see Amanda in the doorway. He then sighed heavily, fighting the tears that had fallen from his face after he found his eyesight. Amanda walked slowly, the same way he did when she was having a bad night, gently wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him silently. Amanda knew about his past because she needed to know- she was his everything. She knew there was a reason why she never heard of her father’s family unless it was to send checks every year of her birthday, and yet she didn’t find it in herself to judge her father for it. If anything she was grateful her father spared her the sight of his family after learning how they were. It wasn’t as scary because both of her dads were there holding her through it when he did, and she was thankful for them both. But this was scary- she had never heard her father’s voice scream almost clearly. She knew that when someone loses their hearing, their voice would sometimes be lost or even muddled a little, but she didn’t know that it could come back if anything. Even when her other dad was alive, and there would be one blue moon of nightmares, his short moment of panic was muddled and soothed almost like clockwork. She held him tightly, and he held back as well. For a long moment it was them holding onto each other, a world of safety, and fear that left when they parted. Her father sniffed before saying:   
(I’m sorry if I woke you, sweets. Is it still too early to be awake?)   
Amanda gave him a small smile that twinged with a bit of sadness when she responded:   
(For the weekend it is, it’s only 12pm. This is outrageous dad, weekends start at 3 pm at least.)   
Irenaeus laughed gently at that, the sound hushed and muddled again, which admittedly soothed Amanda’s being. He got up and shooed her out to get ready to be a human being again. Once he was back in his red flannel, he was then stopped by Amanda who convinced him to wear some eyeliner. She then also convinced him to take a cute selfie with her and come with her to the nearby coffee shop called: The Coffee Spoon. He relented, considering she did make him look pretty and he did want some good old bean juice himself. As they walked through the neighborhood, Amanda chatted idly about an upcoming party she wanted to go to, as well as some of the projects she was working on in her free time. Irenaeus loved listening to her chat about her art, as he watched her hands speak in a cadence of joy as she continued. When they walked into the coffee spoon, they were greeted with a cozy scene and scents of coffees that made them both happy to see. When they walked to order, Irenaeus was caught by surprise again when he saw the man at the counter. He was also gorgeous- what is with this place and handsome men?? His glasses held kind eyes, and his dark skin made the rest of his features look like a deity of some sort. He found himself blushing lightly again before Amanda tapped him gently:   
(Dad, what do you want to order?)   
He then blinked to sign to Amanda:  
(I’ll take whatever you get dear, sorry)   
Amanda then gave him a look when she realized that he was flustered because of the barista who told them his name is Mat and ordered for them both while laughing at the drink names. Mat, on the other hand, looked at the pair of them and smiled gently, noticing, Irenaeus looking at him and blushing gently at first before averting his gaze back to his daughter and found the attention flattering. Mat found him cute, with his eyeliner and his shirt. He noticed that Amanda was using ASL, and her dad was as well. He then found himself saying that it was on the house because Amanda had to do all the work, and he doesn’t like kids paying-to which Amanda snorted at while she translated to her dad who in turn snorted- the sound more rumbly than anything. Amanda then sat them down and they drank peacefully in silence. Her dad, however, found himself asking:   
(Is there music playing?)   
Amanda then nodded yes wondering how he knew that before adding:   
(It’s a nice song to/too, how did you know that music was playing?)   
Irenaeus then said almost cryptically:   
(The world speaks to me in the most minute ways my dear child.)   
He then let her be with that information for a moment before relenting:   
(Okay, okay, sorry, I can feel the faint vibrations from the speakers against the walls, in a pattern, so I was wondering if it was music, rather than just plumbing.) Manda then rolled her eyes playfully before nodding in understanding.   
About a couple of tables away, the brooding Mr. Robert Small, found himself fixated on studying the man who walked in with his kid. He signed instead of spoke and found himself admiring the kid who was translating to Mat. He found that the man signed sentences like a book, and he did understand ASL thanks to his many hats while he wandered around before landing in Maple Bay. He found the moment of leaving his daughter in suspense almost cute. He may be a badass but he knew when things were cute, so fuck off. He then shifted back to his cup before he felt the man’s eyes on him for a moment. Robert then bit the bullet to see that they locked eyes, and for a moment Robert found himself unable to look away and the man waved minutely at him before he was pulled back into his conversation. Despite being seen and not seeing the fear he usually got when being observant, Robert found himself summarising that it was almost second nature to be told hi to/too if he was looking and couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the dad who spoke in hands.   
Meanwhile, Amanda praised her dad for being able to not die while she had to translate to him in public and even caught him waving almost silently to the dude who looked like he saw and ate death in the corner as they left the shop saying bye to Mat who smiled gently to walk back home idly. As they walked about a couple of steps back, Irenaeus then turned rapidly and was met with Craig! He then found himself signing loudly:   
(Holy fucking shit, Craig??!)   
The big lean pile of beef that was his college comrade then laughed at that before responding:   
(Hey bro it’s good to see you, how did you know it was me??)   
In turn, Ire responded gently:   
(I uh, memorized the way you jogged before we graduated, and I felt the footfalls when you got closer)   
Craig then smiled gently at that before asking him about how things were, accepting his praise of looking good, being introduced to Amanda who gave him a small hug, introducing his baby girl, and speaking on Ashley. He then gave his bro a good hug before jogging off with the little bundle of the baby on his chest. Ire then looked at Amanda and signed in a sense of jokes and wonderment:   
(One day we’re jugging marina sauces out of the jars, and running across the halls of a precinct- the next he’s the terminator and still one of my best friends.) Amanda then broke into a body-shaking laugh at never seeing her dad so wistful in his sass, comforting him all the way home.


	3. Barbeques & Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iren gets to socialize with the padres of the cul-de-sac, Amanda continues to be the best daughter, there's a gathered lesson for everyone in the neighborhood, and Damien and Robert see that they both are interested in the dad who speaks in hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying these so far, thank you for staying with me!

Amanda was yelling at him to get up to go to the barbeque the strange pink sweatered Joseph had offered the first time he showed up with cookies at their door. Truth be told he didn’t want to go- he didn’t want to be a burden on Craig, because he’s the only one who knows how to sign, and he’d rather fantasize storylines than come up with lines of charisma to total strangers. He burrowed further into his hoodie to avoid looking at his daughter so he didn’t have to hear what she was saying:  
(DAD COME ON WE HAVE TO GO, YOU HAVE TO SOCIALIZE, YOU’VE BEEN WRITING SINCE LAST NIGHT, LET’S GO)   
He then felt him being dragged to the bathroom, and he relented, feeling himself groan in his throat as Amanda stood there and eyed him until he brushed his hair out, and his teeth, and put on his makeup for him, just because she pitied the poor man that was her father. A small part of her did love the fact her dad was willing to let her make him pretty, but she did also feel bad because not everyone knew how to sign, and she was surprised when Craig did almost as fluently as she did. She then said gently, hands calmer than before:   
(Okay- you look nice now. I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't think about Craig who’s the only other person who knows how to sign, I also know you know how to read lips but you don’t know everyone, so it’d be awkward, yeah?)   
Ire looked at his daughter before nodding yes and adding:   
(I love you, Amanda- but you’re right. I also wanted you to have fun, but I also don’t want Craig to miss out on being with his friends here. Thank you for wanting me to be social though- I know you mean well. You always do.)   
He then snorted before adding:   
(Well, minus the time you broke almost all our windows, put popsicle juice in the dryer, flooded the house with a rubber duckie in the pipe-) He continued listing mishaps until Amanda batted at him, and followed her out the door with a plate of their cookies they made when both of them had a midnight oil burning of trying to get work done. Amanda opened the door from him with a small curtsey and he bowed gently. The scent of smoke and the view of small children running around made him feel less like he was going to implode, and more like he was going to be fine despite the trickles of nerves in his spine and tummy. He moved to put the cookies down and was met with Craig, who was in his usual position of being right by him in case he needed to translate. Ire glared at Craig like he was going to scissor kick him but then gave him a small smile after a moment saying:   
(Craig, you don’t need to translate for me, it’s okay. Weren’t you just having fun with your girls earlier?)   
Craig gently smiled at him even when he got Ire’s famous murder eyes, and nodded, motioning him to look at the girls who were bombarding Amanda with questions and telling her about the neighborhood. The twins were surrounded by the other younger kids, that Ire didn’t know but chose not to ask until prompted. He then signed in surrender:   
(Okay, okay I yield. Not my fault my girl knows how to light the world.)   
Craig smiled at that before motioning for him to follow towards were Hugo, Damien and Mat were standing idly chatting about who knows what. When he walked in with Craig, Damien and Hugo both smiled and waved at him before Mat did the same with a smaller smile. Hugo then signed:   
(Hey Mr. De Alma, it’s good to see you here! I didn’t know we were neighbors, have you met everyone else?)   
Ire smiled gratefully at that before replying:   
(Actually yeah I think so- I met Damien after returning his cool handkerchief to him in the mall, and Mat gave me free coffee. Craig is the only one who’s known me since we were comrades in college. Also, please call me- Irenaeus, or Ire for short if you’d like)   
When he finished spelling out his name Damien lit up interest at the name, before awkwardly pausing to ask  
“Doesn’t your name mean peace?” Ire nodded yes at that before the other men looked at him- but before he could fill in- Craig then snorted:   
“He’s still deaf guys, he can read lips well, and can confirm what you’re saying if it’s a question is all.” With that Ire glared seconds off of Craig’s lifespan before rolling them gently. Damien then asked Craig to tell Ire that he wanted to apologize for his son’s abhorrent behavior and that he hoped he could forgive him. He then called for his son, who was lurking under the tree with a boy in an orange hoodie. He saw the boy sigh and move to his father’s side. The emo reject was Damien’s son, and Ire felt his sudden disdain for him vanish immediately. He felt bad for Damien if his son was putting other people through hell. He explained that Iren was deaf and that leading him to someone else’s class was not only cruel but dangerous to do since he couldn’t hear if someone were to do something. He saw the boy falter under his facade and show actual guilt, he then apologized, and Iren gently looked at him with a small nod before jabbing Craig to translate for him  
(Hey- it’s okay. Don’t get me wrong, I was nervous out of my wits because I didn’t want to get chewed out or embarrass my daughter. She’s cooler than I am and I'd hate to make her any less cool. But I am thankful and do accept your apology, but next time you decide to trick an old geezer, at least do it with someone that can hear your smarts.)   
When Craig finished his translation he saw the boy light up a little bit. He then shared a look of understanding with Iren before rolling his eyes and responded with a quiet:   
“Whatever.” Before his father could interject he walked off and asked Joseph for some grilled cauliflower for him and his dad. Iren couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. The sound was muddled with the lack of his vocal cords being used but it was an undistinguished sound that meant laughter, that was loud enough for them to hear. Craig then smiled at that before letting Iren go wander around. Iren went to go sit by the tree, noting that his binder was bothering him and decided to listen to his body instead of not doing so. He then jumped a bit when he saw Robert nearby with a glass. He didn’t sign him but gave him a nod.   
Robert didn’t expect to see a courtesy nod from the man beside him on the ground, but he nodded in return. To be fair, Robert did like seeing this Ireneaus, intrigued by the fact that Adonis and The Vamp had seen him earlier than he did, and that Adonis knew how to sign and translate for him. Part of him wanted to say hi or at least showcase he wasn’t out to bite him but a better part of him told him to get stuffed because that would only lead to trouble. Before he could do anything Mary had waltzed up after having to deal with Joseph and looked at the pair of them with interest. Mary had given her line of   
“Hey, sailor” to Iren before he waved a bit confused but friendly. Fate was not being kind to Robert this week. He then said to Mary:   
“Mary, he’s deaf, and can’t hear you.” She then looked at Iren with a strange look before saying to Robert:   
“Tell the kid I'm sorry then.” Before she waltzed back into the distance.   
Robert then looked at the kid who looked confused and concerned. He couldn’t stand the way he looked like he wanted to try and remedy what happened, and in his frustration, he signed out:   
(Listen, kid, Mary’s a lot, she didn’t mean to be weird, I think she’s just a bit more out of it with the wine that’s in her hand.)   
Iren’s face went from concerned to an understanding nod before he looked curiously in Robert’s direction before he said:   
(Thanks for saving me. How do you know how to sign?) Robert then paused before he replied in tandem:   
(Oh, I had a very kind friend who ran a very nice shop in a city who lost her hearing from a freak accident that ended up running her out of her old town. Some say she killed her own husband, others say that she ended up having to because she owed money to mafia gang, and in order to not get tangled up with her, i took lessons from an old friend who lived near me and managed to talk her into letting me go when she held me at knifepoint. Some say she’s still out there, waiting for me to come back.) He then added:   
(I’m just joking) when he saw Iren’s face pale in fear gently, which then morphed into a small sense of relief. He then added his classic:   
(Or am i?)   
Iren’s face then paled a bit less sickly this time but then he offered a word:   
(Well, I'm glad i'm not so alone now and can finally give my kid a break having to sign for her old man.) He then also added hands moving a bit hurriedly:   
(Also, if you’re ever going to spin one of your tall tales through signs- putting your hands down to show a pause or silence can help you. That was super cool though. Even if you weren’t fully kidding, you’re a good storyteller.)   
Robert’s tough-guy facade was almost compromised at that, as he then nodded silently before adding:   
(Most people are left uneasy longer than a few seconds though. Name’s Robert, good to know there are some people with a knack for knowing good talent. )   
Iren smiled at that before he replied:   
(I’m Irenaeus, and I'm not just most people. I'm also a storyteller, so game recognizes game. I’ll leave you to drink since I think a big dude wants to chat with you.) And with that Robert was left with three things. A broken facade of toughness being shattered by a deaf storyteller, the ability to have someone still talk to him and not be as intimated by his demeanor, and the new feeling in his chest that wouldn’t leave as he watched Iren walk away.   
Iren then found himself in the middle of the yard again, before he was pulled by Amanda who was then sitting him down with the group of girls that had surrounded themselves by her. He looked concernedly at Amanda before asking:   
(Are you alright my love?)   
Amanda then nodded before explaining:   
(Briar and Hazel were asking nicely to see us have a conversation since they spotted you and Craig signing when we got here.)   
Iren then nodded in understanding, giving a gentle smile to the girls in question who gave him a small wave back. Manda then signaled for him to look at her again:   
(Carmensita, who’s Mat’s kid was wondering if you could show her how to sign her name as well- I thought it would be a good idea to have you know everyone’s names, so is it alright if I can get all the kids and dad’s together really quickly?)   
Iren nodded his consent to the question before asking her to ask Carmensita if she had any accents in her name. Amanda relayed quickly to which she said no and he showed her how to sign her name spelling it out slowly:   
( C-A-R-M-E-N-S-I-T-A) He then motioned for her to try gently, doing it along with her just in case. She smiled widely as he did it with her, the motions easy for her to understand. He then held up a palm to stop and show her that he could sign her name quickly with one hand to which she gasped and clapped her hands excitedly. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Amanda smiling at him, and that Mat was moved to grin at his little girl having fun as the rest of the dads were told to sit in a circle with their kids. Amanda then spoke to everyone singing to her dad with her primary hand:   
“Hi everyone, I’m Amanda, im- she then pointed at Iren- this dude’s kid, and since you now know he’s deaf, I am going to at least show you how to spell your names so you guys can work with him to be friends if you want, or he can show you how to sign your names so you can either make the choice to learn how to sign or ask someone who does when you need him, Cool?”   
The families nodded in return and Amanda continued with:   
“Since Carmensita went first, does her dad want to go?”  
Mat then nodded shyly, going to sit by Iren noticing that Amanda and the girls had made themselves as a little stage beside Iren. Iren then gave him a polite smile as if to say ‘hey it’s okay’ as he relayed his name to Amanda, and Amanda to Iren. He then signed his name slowly:   
(M- A-T) It was a simple three letters, and he showed how to do it twice slow and then also when prompted by Amanda, to put his name in a sentence. He paused to think for a moment before replying:   
(Mat has the best dreadlocks I’ve seen) Mat then smiled a bit bashfully at that before being replaced by Damien. Damien bowed to Amanda, handing her a small flower and she blushed gently. Iren then showed Damien how to sign his name, motioning for him to do it with him:   
(D-A-M-I-E-N)  
Iren did it two more times with him and then showed how to do it one-handed when Amanda helped him up to sit in a chair nearby. Next was, Craig. He then told Iren: 

(Ire-bro don’t tell me you’re gonna tell them how you signed my name please)

Iren grinned his teeth in a smile that was evil and Craig sighed out a long, loving but annoyed sigh at him. Iren showed how to sign his name the normal way two times before Amanda asked:   
(I know you have a way of signing my name, but can you show us Craig’s?)  
Iren then looked at Craig who relented with a nod before he did his sign for him which was a double tap on his shoulders. Iren then told the tale of how he had carried him from his last final in college to which he then collapsed in their professor's classroom and carried him to the E.R. Next was Brian whom had an easier time signing with one hand, rather than both, and liked to see the way Iren then signed his daughter’s name. Daisy than signed a big:  
(Thank you!) in return, and from that the kids heard a muddled giggle come from Iren, who in turn motioned Ernest. For a moment Ernest didn’t want to know how to sign his name but after Amanda said that he didn’t have to/too did he agree. Iren paused before doing it slowly, and when he was finished, Ernest didn’t look murderous but just curious instead. The rest of the families went by and then Robert came up begrudgingly, and he signed his own name to show that he could sign, and then grumbled as he left to go get another drink. With that, another giggle came from Iren’s being, and even Robert’s demeanor softened at that for a moment before he fully went back to his drink. In the meantime, Amanda then taught everyone how to applaud in sign language, and all the kids applauded Iren happily before they went off to get burgers, and enduring the firing of puns from all the dads, to which Amanda booed loudly. Before the party finished, Iren was pulled by Craig to translate for Damien who asked permission to write him a letter, to which he agreed immediately, and with that they all shared a smile, before going home with their kids who looked tuckered out- even the teens who yawned out for a moment. Amanda went out for a party about an hour later, and Iren got to work on his letter to Damien:  
“Dear Mr. Bloodmarch, i hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits when it reaches your estate. It was truly a pleasure to meet you, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for having your son apologize. I do hope that he stays well and healthy as well. Aside from today’s affairs, I’ve seen your estate and it looks so- well- awesome lack of better words. It makes me wish I could be as creative with my little home as well. This is going to be a weird tangent, but when i saw your handkerchief i noticed you had bluebells, and wanted to inquire if you knew about some of the flower languages? I find it one of the nicest things about humanity as a whole- imprinting our beings on the world of nature- a conjoining of worlds in the temporary shift we are all in known as life.-”   
Before he could continue working on the letter he jumped when he noticed that it was 2 hours past when Amanda said she’d be back, and he couldn’t help the sudden anxiety of being reminded of Alex’s return from home never happening. He then tried to calm himself and made himself tea to drink to center himself. He waited on the couch gently with a lamp on and watched the windows.   
20 minutes later and Amanda came in, but before she could say anything she looked to see her father looking at her with a look that was on the verge of anger but more so concern. Amanda went for:   
(Hey Pops, it’s good to see you.)   
Ireneaus looked at her for a long moment, the silence from him unnerving at best. He then responded with:   
(Amanda, do you know what time it is?)   
Amanda shrugged silently before he continued:   
(Amanda, it is literally 20 mins after midnight, and you told me you would be home by 11 the latest because of traffic. You also told me that you would keep me posted, which you did not, not one text.)   
Amanda then got frustrated:  
(Dad, I'm 18 years old, why are you lecturing me like a child, I got home safe didn’t I?)   
Ireneaus couldn't help the daggered glare he gave her daughter, to which she faltered for a moment before he signed:   
(Amanda Arya Ann De Alma, you scared me. I was scared when I realized you never messaged me back, and you come home after you promised me you would be home at a certain time.)   
He then paused fighting the small tears that came from his face:   
(Amanda, I know you’re an adult now, you drive, you go to school, and you’re about to go to college and I know you will be okay- and i trust you but this was not okay. I know you do your best every single day and I love you twice as much for it.. It was like when your father never came home, and I got scared.)   
Amanda then sighed knowing that her father meant well when he got frustrated and even secured the fact that he knew she was capable and usually was on top with communicating with him- hell, half of her job is being her dad's way of talking. She then signed after a long moment of silence:   
(I'm sorry for scaring you, dad. Thank you for holding me up to par. I love you.)   
Iren then sighed out giving her a tired smile that was both sad and proud. He was thankful that she didn't have his temper when he was her age.   
(I love you too. Team De Alma?)   
Amanda signed with a nod:   
(Team De Alma.)   
He then sent her to her room and finished Damien's letter ending with good wishes and hope to hear from him soon. He then asked Amanda for her crafting mastery as they made a cool wax imprint on the letter that was a symbol from his best-selling novel. It was a flower that looked more like a reptile, a guardian of the main character. He then patted her head as a thank you before putting on his jacket, and putting the letter in the mailbox where Damien's estate held it's company. Despite it's towering shadow, Iren couldn't find it in him to be weirded out- the man had a knack for sticking to his style. He then went back into his home, and decided that, today was a day worth its salt.


	4. Snail Mail Tea Times + Strawberry Cake Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental Daughter Times, and time for tea with Damien with a bonus scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry for the late update my life is all over the place but also you'll get smut soon, promise.

Irenaeus woke up to the vibrations of his alarm that were oddly on his face rather than by his face. He then pushed the phone off of his face and tapped the alarm shut as he moved to sit up. He felt himself yawn, and he did the classic dad scratch and stretch on his tummy before fully getting up and getting ready. It was the beginning of a new week, and he was sent an email by his team of editors demanding he takes 2 days of rest due to the fact that they need more time to finish their analysis for his latest novel. He sent the okay and then moved to make some coffee. As the coffee brewed itself he felt the sun on his back in the kitchen, and he saw that Amanda had left him a note on the fridge next to a magnet of her as a little girl with blue sunglasses. He smiled gently at the note that read:  
“Heya pops, please remember not to bind today if you can. Love you lots <3”   
He raised a good kid, and with that fond thought swirling in his headspace he then moved to make his coffee, and sit in the living room to read. As he plopped his butt down on their couch he then saw the mail slip in the slot. A lavender letter plopped in with the accompaniment of bills. Despite him being alone in his own little home he felt a bit flustered as he grabbed the letter and set the bills on a table to be read later. The lavender letter had cursive writing that read   
“Damien”   
Iren then opened the seal gently, and the letter was a page, but it was a lengthy one at that and he read with rapt interest:   
“Dear Mr. De Alma, it was such a joy to receive your letter and to see that you have also been in good health and good spirits. I thank you kindly for the compliments, and I am relieved beyond measure to know that the apology did not fall to pieces. When I read that you were fluent in a floral language I knew I must return a letter to you post haste. I do know many of the languages, and even have a garden in the back of my estate. Which in turn I thank you again, maybe one day we could spruce up your own space just for fun! I wish I could have had more time to write to you but I do wish to extend an invitation to my estate for high tea if you so wish to join me this weekend.   
Please do be safe and well-rested.   
Yours,   
Damien Bloodmarch”   
Iren found himself hugging the letter gently to his chest, warmed by the tone of Damien’s ‘voice’ in writing. He gently mused that he could take a weekend for tea considering Amanda needed space to be a person before she would leave for college. He then went to shoot a message on Dadbook to Damien, idly mentioning that he was out of good paper and would love to go for tea. He wondered how they would be able to talk considering Damien did not know how to sign, but he decided to shelve away that worry as he went about tidying. About 3 hours later, he felt the vibrations of the door slam on the floor as he lied on it meditating about the existential views of life, and bolted up to see Amanda in a state of anger. He didn’t speak but then watched her leave and slam her door angrily. He hadn’t seen Amanda so angry in a long time. He then exhaled and went to the kitchen. He made her a plate of pasta for dinner in foil for her to eat. He left for a walk, and when he got home, the pasta was gone, the dish washer and the foil recycled. He decided that he would wait until she was ready. The next day was the same anger, and Iren didn’t know how to proceed. He decided to call into work and say that he needed an extra day to work and then went into the kitchen. He decided that the best way to Amanda’s problems was going through her stomach. He worked on making a big cake. He hadn’t made a cake in a while but when he found that the sloppy humongous cake was done, he couldn’t help but smile at his work. It was hard to cook when you couldn’t hear, okay? He then iced the cake with  
“Sorry you’re sad, here’s cake”   
When he saw Amanda he signed with a hand:   
(Hi my love.)   
Amanda smiled sadly at him and he slid the cake to her and got plates, allowing her to initiate if she wanted. She took a long moment before she responded with:   
(I'm sorry it took more than 2 days to tell you what’s been going on dad. )   
Iren nodded allowing her the space to breathe and continue.  
(Remember that group chat I told you about?)   
Iren signed yes curtly, and Amanda continued:   
(Well turns out those friends were jerks. They went to stuff without me, kept me out of the loop and the other Emily started dating Noah, even when she knew I liked him.)   
(Not to mention the college rejecting me and the fact that I know i have to leave you-)   
Before she could continue Iren moved to hug her. It was a long hug, and he could feel Amanda crying gently and he hugged her tighter. When he pulled away, he gently wiped her face with his thumbs and signed:   
(My beloved Amanda. It’s okay. I'm here, and I'm okay. You’re here, and you’re in my arms. Breathe, sweetheart.)   
Amanda took shuddering breaths before he continued:   
(Real friends who love you and want you to be okay would not make decisions like that, and they would know your worth. I’m sorry that they didn’t have your best interests involved. People make bad choices, and you do have the choice to leave if they hurt you. Especially if they chose to/too when having your trust in a manner like that. Colleges are fickle, and strange gateways into promised wealth that fades even as we speak, and there will always be more chances. You’re my daughter and my best friend. I know you will be okay. I love you.)   
Amanda hugged him tightly for a long moment. He then kissed her cheek before he finished off with:   
(It’ll be okay Manda Panda. I know you worry but I have my ways of getting around.)   
He then handed her a slice of cake behind him and signed:   
(Let us eat cake first if anything.)   
They had finished the cake in record time, and Amanda signed that she was thankful for him and that she needed to rest. He allowed her to go after one last hug. The next day was Friday, and Iren rose with the sun. He cleaned up and started making breakfast for Amanda before she left for classes. He made her eggs extra cheesy so she wouldn’t have to ask, and by the time she was about to enter the kitchen, Iren had made himself some coffee. Amanda then signed, and she busted into the kitchen:   
(Hi dad, I love you- can I have some cheesy eggs please?)   
Iren felt himself laugh gently before he handed her breakfast in a small container. Amanda then signed:   
(You are my savior among lesser men)   
Iren felt himself laugh more at that before he signed for her to scram before she was late. She laughed and gave him a cheek kiss before she left. Iren smiled at that. He remembered that there was a food truck that he wanted to take Amanda to/too after school, and got to work on hashing out an order before she got home. As soon as Amanda popped in from school Iren signed that he’s taking them out, as he donned his nice button-up and was wearing a glittery eyeliner. Amanda nodded and went along with what was happening.   
A burrito dinner and a place to sit down later, Iren signed:   
(I'm proud of you sweetheart. I am so glad and grateful I get to see my favorite person become an adult and see her off to college. Thank you for being my ears, my heart, and the best thing to happen since your father. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.)   
Amanda signed tearfully:   
(I love you too pops, thank you for everything.) 

They shared a long long hug before taking a long way home, Iren filling in Amanda when she asked about Damien, and she gave her his blessing to have fun and even court the eccentric victorian man that was Damien. They both fell asleep with pints of mint ice cream in their arms on the couch.   
It was the day of high tea with Damien, and as soon as Amanda was notified, she demanded that Irenaeus be dolled up because she had gotten new makeup, and she wanted her pops to be pretty. He relented because it was better to see her smile than anything else in the meantime. He asked questions about the brand as they worked on ‘dolling’ him up. When it came to the whole healthy discourse of roles, Irenaeus wasn’t for the confinement of what wearing makeup or ‘femme’ clothing meant- he just liked to see his girl happy, and also didn’t mind how it made him look nicer than he felt at most times. When Amanda was finished with her work she signed that he looked nice and they took a couple of selfies together. He then showed Amanda one of his “vogue” faces and she laughed but also signed that he did look cool when he did it. He then felt himself laugh at that before Amanda kicked him out to go have tea with the vampire of maple bay as she put it. He then smoothed out his nice shirt and went to walk to Damien’s estate. When he knocked on the ornate door, the door opened slowly.  
Irenaeus walked in slowly, and he was somewhat star-struck by the estate’s indoor face. Ornate oil paintings of portraits, victorian inspired decor, even small paintings of flowers decorated the room. It was intimately lit in a sense. Before he could go see if he could find Damien, Lucien popped in. They both shared a silent gaze of one another, Lucien eyeing Iren as if he was weighing his worth for his father, and Iren wondering what he was he was thinking. He then sent a text to his father, and before Irenaeus could even emote concerned confusion, Damien appeared with a small smile, giving a wave, hello, and Lucien vanished out the door. Damien then signaled Irenaeus to follow him silently before he sat them down on the couch. He then took out his phone and sent Irenaeus a message, Irenaeus then looked to see that he had written:   
“Hello Iren, I hope this is a good way for us to chat, although i am taking the time to learn ASL so that we may communicate better another time.”   
Irenaeus then smiled at that before texting back:   
“To be honest, I didn't think of this so I applaud you for your wit my good sir- also I could help with that if you’d like.”   
“I taught Craig what he knew but then he took it up with classes when I had switched majors.”   
Damien smiled at that before sending back:   
“Well before we study together, I’d like to show you around my home.”   
Irenaeus lit up at that excited to see around this very fine home.   
Damien offered his hand, and Irenaeus took it blushing gently. They stopped in the library and Irenaeus admired Damien’s collection of butterflies, and his books, snorting at the sns fanfiction, letting him know that he too knew about it, and had a penchant for Kakagai. Irenaeus was led to the garden and it was then that Damien knew he couldn’t let him go when he saw Irenaeus around the collection of calla lilies, bluebells, snapdragons, and white mums, gently admiring them, and studying how bright they were. He saw him gently pet their petals and staring intently at their shapes. He even caught Irenaeus signing to them, similar to him chatting or humming to them. He was smitten from the start. They then sat for tea and idly chatted with some lessons in ASL, Iren noticing that Damien’s hands were very delicate in a sense, like he knew how to do meticulous work, but had a steady hand. When Damien had to deal with Lucien’s chaotic mischief, Iren gently amended that it was okay and that he’d write to him soon.   
Meanwhile, from his darkened porch, Robert was spying on the two, not only to keep up with his daily report of Damien’s potential vampiric activity but to check on the new guy. He’d hate to admit it outright but Robert wanted to know more about him and damn if he didn’t think he was cute. He felt something twist up in his gut when he was Irenaneus looking at Damien’s garden and admired the makeup on his face. Robert respected those who would do makeup and he did like his wife’s makeup when she felt nice, but something about it on Iren made his heart do a backflip. He then moved to see Iren walk back to his home, and with that, he made his move to look into Irenaeus. About 2 hours later of deep google searches he found Ireneaus’ pen name of:   
“Issac Garret Andrei” He clicked into it and soon he found himself reading Irenaeus’ novels overnight. When he realized he spent the night just reading the new guy’s novels he knew he had to get him into a bar asap.


	5. Issac Garret Andrei and Robert Small Walk Into A Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi i am so sorry for not being up to date with this i just got done with all of my assignments and can finally try to update when im not dying from existential dread, and or being bossed around, thank you for sticking with me so far! Also the song that Robert's phone sounds off is called Martha from Tom Waits' Closing Time Album of 76, n it's the album version

“Tell me, Gene, did humans ever learn the core of their nature?” Zirus looked at his guardian creature in its slitted eyes, calling him by his last name. He paused for a long moment, unsure if it was his guardian looking for a way to get at him or he was trying to learn. He then relented after a long moment of thought. He spoke but his voice of no ire or disdain:   
“Yes, we did but the answer is not what you want to hear.”   
The creature made a sound similar to a hiss before he asked:   
“You have no inclination of what I want to hear most of the time.”  
Zirus looked at him with a blank expression fully, gauging the creature’s response, giving it a moment to fully think if it wanted the answer.  
The creature in turn waited silently for an answer, knowing the look was for his last chance.   
Zirus then looked away from him saying the answer in a voice unlike him:   
“It is love.”   
The creature then narrowed it’s eyes in confusion before Zirus continued:   
“It is love because we were social creatures by design, we loved despite never knowing what was beyond us until we progressed, we loved to the points of creation, and destruction. Love and its absence were- is, our nature... Even now as I remain one of the few, I believe it to be our nature. Even the leaders who didn’t let wars end did it for love. Love of pride, humanity, the loss of their loved ones, the love of the fight.”   
Zirus then let out a sad laugh before he looked at the creature:   
“I am not sure if I am human for I have nothing to love, and yet I still exist.”   
The creature let out a soft growl before it spoke gently unlike usual surly self:   
“You are still very much human- you love the idea of hope unless you continue to fight off my corrupted brothers and sisters is all for nothing. Despite being fragile you love the idea of spiting the current warlords, and you love the idea of being something more than your human bones. I will never understand you humans and your humanity, but you make it easier to tolerate. Sleep now before i try to eat your throat out again.”

“Operator, number, please: it's been so many years  
Will she remember my old voice while I fight the tears?  
Hello, hello there, is this Martha? this is old Tom Frost,  
And I am calling long distance, don't worry 'bout the cost.  
'Cause, it's been forty years or more, now Martha please recall,  
Meet me out for coffee, where we'll talk about it all-”

Robert stopped the song from playing further as he picked up the phone with a muffled groan to stop the alarm from continuing on. He felt the sun in its noon stature hitting him in the face, forgetting to put up his blackout curtains last night. Speaking of, he didn’t drink, but he felt like he got hit by a bus. He wondered why he felt like shit though. He then groaned when he deduced the fact his computer was running and he saw the last part of the story he was dreaming about on his current tab from where he was after he tried to shy away from the sun. He groaned further because he had to admit that Irenaeus was a good writer, and he had become a fan of him. Not to mention reading something of someone you knew or well knew existed was awkwardly a weird place to be in as a person. He then sat up with the sourest expression on his face because he had to get up, and he saw the note he left himself on the notepad portion of the screen on the computer. The note said:   
“Get Issac into a bar, find out why you like em, don’t drink until then fucker.”   
He hated his sleep-deprived self more than his usual self but he did what he said and got to work on cleaning up enough to be presentable. As soon as he could, he shrugged on his leather jacket and went to The Coffee Spoon. Mat saw him and waved, letting Robert sit before he ordered since the line was getting longer than usual. Robert plopped in the corner of the shop, waiting patiently for the line to be taken care of. After about 20 mins or so the line died down and the shop was quiet again, Robert went to place his usual and let Mat take his time and let him give him some of his banana bread. He didn’t mind the barista looking out for him in his own way from time to time, but he was also not a brave enough man to be without the blessing of Mat’s banana bread. He plopped down with his coffee, and bread and ate through it without complaint, but then found himself choking when he suddenly saw Irenaeus walk in with a black skirt, stockings, and combat boots, that were laced with teal laces. His top was his flannel shirt though, which made him look- cute. Robert then froze fully when he saw Irenaeus wear black lipstick and eyeliner which made his eyes look beautiful. He then recovered fully after getting down the bread that almost killed him and averting his eyes from Irenaeus entirely. When he looked again he saw that Irenaeus was writing down his order for Mat and that he was left-handed. When Ireaneus handed Mat the note, he gently waited against the counter and stared off into the middle distance, after Mat gave him a smile and a thumbs up to which he gave a similar smile back along with his money. When Mat slid over the drink which was an iced concoction of sorts, Iren gave him a smile and signed a quick thank you. Mat had nodded before he signed you’re welcome. Iren then gasped and gave Mat a thankful smile. Mat then looked bashfully away before nodding and getting back to work, to which Iren had plopped down and had brought his own notebook. Robert watched with rapt attention, seeing Iren scribble quickly while crossing out a few words at a time. Iren then caught him after he had gone to grab a nearby napkin and gave him a small smile. Robert then found himself frozen for a half-second. Before he could recover he saw Irenaeus motion for him to come by his table. Robert couldn’t find it in him to say no or refute him so he moved with a posed casual walk to him and sat across him. Irenaeus then signed gently:   
(Hey Robert, it’s good to see you.)   
Robert quirked an eyebrow before he responded:  
(Hey. Any reason why you summoned me over?)   
Iren gave him a small smile at that before saying:  
(Well, you’re a good story-teller, and I needed a second opinion on something.)   
Robert couldn’t help the small smirk pass his lips at being praised, preening internally before he replied:   
(Okay fair. What’s been happening in the workspace so far?)   
Irenaeus then went through his current predicament- his characters had reached an apex of their largest task, and he was unsure of how the fallout would be made, as in how far would his characters fall, and if they should be granted an ending that he thought was cruel. Robert listened to him with a keen interest letting him continue on before formulating a response. Irenaeus then finished off his thought with-   
(My editors told me that it would be wise to give them a ‘bad’ ending, but I don't think it’d be the right way to end this story, hence why I needed a second opinion because I can get stuck in my head.)   
Robert started off with a nod before responding:   
(Well- i think you can find balance with an ending that can be double-edged. On one end, the characters live and continue on, but they carry ghosts with them as they continue on. Or maybe you’d make it a tragedy but the hope of their efforts before being killed could have history give their cause another chance.)   
Irenaeus then looked at him as if he was a genius and Robert fought to keep his eye contact with him because he wasn’t sure where that came from. He then gave Robert a nice smile and thanked him. Before Iren could pack up and leave, Rober then asked a very stupid question:   
(Do you know an author by the name of Issac Garret Andrei?)   
Iren then gave him a look. As if he was being weighed for his worth and looked into his soul at once. Iren paused before sitting back down, and giving him an answer:   
(It depends. Are you asking about him because you’re a fan, or do you have an inclination of sorts?)   
Robert was being tested for his salt in a sense and he knew that from the minute Irenaeus was giving him a cryptic response. He could prove himself when he felt the cause was worth it, and the cause dressed cutely in front of him was worth it.  
(Well, I do have a hunch, but I am also a fan of their work.)   
Ireneaus then gave him a small smile before he relented:  
(Okay, okay, I’m Issac, I didn’t think you’d be a fan of my work Robert.)   
Robert then played the tough guy scoff before then responding gently:   
(Well, I have to get out of my usual haunts in order to grow my collections.)  
Irenaeus chuckled at the sound more rumbly than anything before he replied:  
(Well I’m glad I could help your reign, reign further.)  
Robert internally preened at his chuckling, surprised he could still do it, and inwardly happy about him being the cause, which was something to be filed away for him to fight himself about, after the sun went down today. Ireneaus then caught his attention with:   
(Robert, you okay?)   
Robert then blinked at him before nodding yes and adding:   
(Do you uh, want to go to a bar tonight with me?)   
Irenaeus then gave him a tentative smile at that for a moment before agreeing but adding:   
(Sure, but you’ll have to order for me cause I can’t write well when I drink.)   
Robert couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips when he ‘heard’ what he said but then finally concluded with:   
(Think of it as me being a gentleman even if I don't look the type.)   
Ireneaus then smiled a bit at that before adding a bit shyly:   
(Well all gentlemen should be able to look rugged and still have their hearts in my opinion. It lets me know that man’s hubris has yet to bore me in its entirety.)   
Robert balked at that for half a second before he rolled his eyes a bit playfully at him before leaving him and the vicinity with:   
(Alright book nerd, I’ll see you at 8, don’t make me knock at your door.)   
Irenaeus left him with a smile and a wave rolling his eyes at that.   
When Robert walked out and back into the quiet of the cul-de-sac he inwardly allowed himself one cheer and a pat on the back as he walked onward. Before he got home he noticed two things out of place. One, Lucien was jogging back to his house but didn’t look like he was up to anything. The second thing was Iren’s kid seeing Lucien and catching up to him to talk. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but it was brief. Lucien then walked off to his house and Amanda to hers. Robert was unsure of what to make of any of that but didn’t let it break his stride. He got back into his own house before anyone could notice him and prepared to know Ireneaus better.   
Meanwhile, Amanda in all of her high school senior chaotic energy reeled at the information Lucien got from the Coffee Spoon. Lucien saw Robert and her dad chatting, Robert asked him out for drinks which isn't like him at all, and now Lucien told Damien- who’s now telling Lucien, who’s reporting back to Amanda that he’s not backing down from his pursuit of Ireneaus, but he will let Ireneaus decide who he wants more. Amanda however did not give up the information of her father knowing fully about polyamorous relationships. He was in one prior to meeting Alex in a sorority network outside of their college before they met Craig. It’s how he learned how to get into those publishing networks. She wanted to see how this would play out and if they would both be worthy of her father, or at least be assured that he wouldn’t be alone. She did however tell Lucien to assure his dad that he could win her dad. She then realized that their duel may end up coming to a head soon. Mr. Vega invited her dad to the cul-de-sac book club, and both Robert, and Damien were attending this month. It would be fun to see what will happen. When her father walked in, she threw her phone behind her and gave him a prize-winning smile. Her dad unknowingly or even knowingly winning the hearts of the father ran cul-de-sac, had greeted her happily. She asked about his day and had even told her about Robert asking to go out for drinks. She asked him if he thought he was okay, to which he agreed. When she asked him about Damien, he also said the same. Maybe her dad was just feeling them both out, and would soon make the decision she expected. She allowed him to do whatever it is father's do and kept Lucien up to date.   
When Robert found a red sweater that fitted him nicely along with his trusted leather jacket, he moved to find Irenaeus by the entrance of the bar, fighting the nosedive his heart did into his stomach when he saw him in his eyeliner and his own jacket in black denim, and black jeans. He gave him a smile when he saw him, and he walked in after once he made the motion inside. The bar was actually not that chaotic this time, and Robert got to work in order for both of them. When he handed Iren his glass of whiskey, he heard the rumble of Iren’s laugh before he fixed him a look. He was granted an answer that was almost poetic:   
(I haven’t had whisky in a long time. It’s been ages since the firewater kissed me like it used to/too.)   
Robert then made cheers that followed and they got to work. 6 drinks later, along with gratuitous conversations of boys and what not did Robert realize that- A. They’re both drunk, and also B. Ireneaus had revealed his pen name’s backstory with a bit of drunken sadness.   
(Issac was my eldest brother’s name, and Garret was my second eldest brother’s name, and Andrei was my family’s name.)   
Robert then looked to see Ireneaus was looking into the middle distance sadly before he said:   
(It was almost like yesterday when I saw Issac and Gar run from dad with their pants down when they were caught in the pantry. Poor Gar just wanted some sweets that Issac got im, n Dad was in a foul mood that day. I had to patch em up that night when he fell asleep with his scotch and newports. Gar said I could have been a nurse if it weren’t for the fact i was a creepy kid, had nice hands, and all that shit.) Robert then heard a choked sound that was almost a laugh:  
(He had the weirdest pitch in his voice. He sounded like a squeak toy and a mouse, and he would always pause weirdly in sentences. I wonder if he ever got to sound like a macho man the way he wanted.)   
Robert swallowed the information with a somber taste in his mouth. He should have waited until Iren was more comfortable with him before knowing that he had lost his hearing, rather than being deaf his whole life. He couldn’t take back the booze in their veins but he could take them home now. He gently patted Iren’s back for a bit too long to signify that he was here with him. He gathered their things and walked him to a parking strip mall. Handed him a rock, told him to let it out. He watched him as Ireneaus then launched the rock saying:  
(I’m sorry.)   
When the rock landed in the windshield of a car did Robert grab him and run them all the way back home in the shadow of his house’s front. They both panted from running- before Iren let out breathless laughs from his gut. Robert committed this to drunken memory before he shushed him and took him home. They snuck past Amanda’s room, and Robert put him to bed before sneaking out of Iren’s window, but he also texted him a note to prevent a heart attack in the morning.   
Robert got his answer but needed to make amends, but when his head his pillow all he could think more of was kissing away Irenaeus’ sadness, a thought both old, new, and strange to him.


	6. Book Clubs + Game Recognizes Game(??):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i am so sorry for the delays on this fic- a lot of things in the pandemic had affected me on top of school, and trying to be a person during this fucking plague, but thank you for 20 kudos, and almost 300 views on this fic as a whole, i hope to be updating more often, please be safe and make good choices- as well as being hydrated and eating if you can!

Ireneaus woke up to a still silence, and his head blaring shooting pain signals all over him. He felt himself groan in his chest as he closed his eyes and reached for a pillow to wait out the wave of pain. When he could open his eyes without wincing as much, he went to take some pain meds and lie down in the shower for a good 20 mins or so, the action comforting, even if it sounds weird. When he managed to get into a comfy sweater he went to go check for Amanda who was asleep on the couch. He saw that she was working on her art portfolio and helped clean up around the space, and tucked her in gently with the one electric blanket that helped with cramps. He set it to warm her and got to work on making them food. He decided to make them poached eggs, and as he waited for the white vinegar to warm he remembered the night’s events slowly. Robert got him home, and he remembered feeling his hand on his back lingering. He remembered his golden eyes looking at him, the small smirks about their preferences in boys. He then remembered that Robert had run with him home, and snuck out of his window., and he hurriedly grabbed his phone to see that Robert’s Dadbook was active about 10 mins ago. He sighed in relief as he knew he was okay. But he was unsure if he should send him a check-in text but decided not as he made breakfast. 

Amanda had woken up confused as to why she was warm and cozy. She looked down to see the trusted blanket, and that any stray scraps from last night’s project were taken care of. She checked her phone to see that Lucien had sent her an update on last night’s events, stating that her dad and Robert broke Mr. Quinn’s windshield and they got home okay. He noted that Robert looked- almost- sad? Like he was privy to something that her dad might not have been when he saw Robert get into his okay. Amanda snorted at that before sending a response:   
“Hey, Luc, sorry I just got woken up from last night, but thanks for being my eyes dude, I’ll check in on my pops later. Good to see these old geezers are still okay enough to not get in trouble.. I’ll have to go to Robert myself if i want to know what my dad said, or just go to my dad- I’ll text back if anything.”   
Amanda then walked into the kitchen to see her dad staring off into the middle space entirely. He looked like he was internally screaming. She moved to wave in his space and he snapped back to give her a small smile, motioning to a plate of eggs, and soda crackers. She was thankful for the fact he made sure she was fed, even if he wasn’t okay. She then asked her dad almost a bit nosily:   
(Hey Pops, did you have fun last night?)   
Amanda had to fight the urge to laugh as she saw her father turn pink and say almost flippantly:   
(What?! Amanda Arya- No! I went out for drinks with him and might have given him the reason why i go by my brothers’ names for my books, or some shit like that.) She then saw him sigh into the kitchen counter almost sadly:  
(You know, your uncles used to dream with me about being famous..Now the only kid with brains is an author with a daughter.)  
Amanda found herself gravitating to pat her father’s shoulder comfortingly as she then replied:   
(An award-winning author mind you. Speaking of, you should go to the book club, since I told you I'm having the twins over for sleepovers, and maybe you could ask your boys if you can stay at their places?)   
Amanda was then met with a look that was both confused and a little bit suspicious:  
(Amanda, do you think I'm trying to date Damien?)   
Amanda then realized she said too much but then exclaimed:  
(Wait! You want to date Damien! But you’re drinking with Robert!)  
For the first time in her life she saw her father flush a dark pink before he exclaimed:   
(I mean, I think he’s cute, and I also think he’s cute too! I-this is not how I wanted to tell you that your father and I were polyamorous!)   
Amanda then looked at her father with both concern and a bit of shock as she then said:   
(You and dad were in a polycule?)  
Iren then looked at her with a fondness that was sad when he spoke:   
(Yeah- we had a partner who passed away from cancer, his name was Lauren, but we decided to marry when he passed because he wanted us to be together almost more than we already were with him.)   
Iren then sighed:   
(I know, how strange that a man my age would still cling to such relationship structures. But I care for them both so far, and I'm hoping they can agree with me and each other.)   
Amanda debated on telling him she’s been in cahoots with the courtship that’s been happening, deciding to at least tell him:   
(Well, I hope they can, but wouldn’t it be fun to see if they’ll fight each other to win you?)   
Iren looked at his daughter with a strange look before saying:   
(I mean, Damien let me into his estate and is learning sign, and Robert knows about me a little. I’d rather them not fight, but I like them both. Is it wrong if I continue to lead them on?)   
Amanda then gave up, seeing her father in worry was not her style and this was just getting depressing for her:   
(I mean you should sit them down, but not until after the book club because they’re both going to be there. Also, I’ve been keeping Lucien in the loop because we’re both protective of our dads.)   
Iren then looked at his kid with a measured look before sighing again:   
( Yes I know, and I knew you were. I was just waiting for you to tell me. You left your phone open, and it was on the chat while I cleaned up last night. I'm sorry. I will tell them 3 days after tonight.)   
Amanda hugged her father tightly leaving with him a kiss on the cheek before they both split to do what they do best, which is meander and work before things happened- which is also how life could be defined as.  
Aside from the De Alma household being on fire with the hot tea session of Iren’s love-life went on, Robert had gotten a text from Hugo asking if he was going to go to the book club meeting tonight. He grunted as he sent an affirmative, wondering why Hugo reached out to him personally, he usually just showed up but didn’t think much of it as he nursed some pain pills for the headache he got. Speaking of pain- the current debacle of liking an award-winning author and being alive was getting to Robert. He was too damn old for crushes, and he knew this would be bad for him considering something was telling him that there was going to be something big if he decided to go for it. Even Mary in her methodology of being the wine mother who wishes she was divorced noticed that the kid had something to him, and that was saying something. She even mused that he might have competition seeing how Mat, Damien, and even Adonis looked at him but he then knocked that theory to the graces of red wine. He knocked back more water as he tried to keep it together deciding that he wanted to see more about Iren, even if it meant having to compete. He was almost reminded of his wife and how he once fought for her hand even though she told him he had won. If only he could win back his daughter. He then shelved that for something darker for another time when he wasn’t thinking about stupid pretty authors.   
Speaking of stupidly pretty authors, Lucien- who wrote stories of his own had choked on his sports drink as he got the message of Amanda sending him that her dad knew and that he should tell his father that he needs to go after him now if he wants a chance. Turns out that her father knew about polyamory and was once in a polycule before she was born. She also extended an invitation to his house since she was having friends over, and she’d rather have someone who’s a part of this situation with her as it happened. He chugged down the rest of his drink with a speed unlike himself and found himself moving to find his father before he could even realize it. When the library door opened suddenly, Damien was met with a peculiar-looking Lucien, who looked worried and as if he’d seen a ghost. He gently spoke to his son after putting down the current project of Lady Priscwell’s beloved Mr. Soups, fur down safely, and asked:   
“Lucien dear, are you okay?”   
Lucien then schooled his expression quickly before saying:   
“Dad, you’re going to go to the book club right? Amanda said her dad’s going and I’d wanted to see if you were going to go as well.”   
Damien found his son asking about his own activities strange, it wasn’t like him to ask what he was doing. He thought better of doubting his son and spoke candidly:   
“ Yes, I will be going, and oh good, I was hoping that he would come since I’ve found a good novel I think he would love once we’ve talked about the one we’ve read for this month.”   
Lucien nodded understandingly but then couldn’t help but ask:  
“Uh dad, do you like Amanda’s dad?”   
He was met with his father looking a bit shocked and a little embarrassed as pink tinted his cheeks for a moment. He saved his father’s pride by saying:   
“It’s okay if you do, I just want you to be happy dad. But I must also tell you that if you want to date her dad you’ll have to be effective. He’s very popular with the other dads here, and I want you to be happy, so please, get the dad if you want him.”   
Damien was unsure if he should ask where all this came from, and how Lucien was privy to all of this information. He was also bewildered to see his usually distant son so involved with the matters of his heart, which was conflicted as he was glad that he cared but also worried that he may have just landed himself in a king’s gambit of love. However, instead of backing away like his gut had warned him too, he saw the look in Lucien’s eyes, it was hope against all for him. So he took a deep breath and said:   
“I will do my best, son.”   
Lucien gave him a small smile that made Damien’s heartache with love for a moment before he left him to his own devices once more.   
By the time the book club was supposed to start, Amanda had finally finished fixing her dad’s eyeliner and burgundy shade of lipstick and fanned out his skirt for the 3rd time. She double-checked him and sent him with a fashionably late excuse. When he walked to Hugo’s home, he was met with a smiling Hugo opening the door before he could knock, motioning him to come in as he started with:   
(Hi Iren, I am so sorry I just wanted to get you inside before we fully started because I have a small surprise for you.)   
Iren couldn’t help the small smile that also crossed his own features before he allowed Hugo to continue. Hugo then showed him his own book series:   
“The Humanity of It All- Book One: Zirus Pyrite & The Guardian of Lord Galactica”   
He then couldn’t help the rolling of his eyes happily as he fixed Hugo with a look:   
(Ah. so you couldn’t help but find my books to show to the neighborhood. You knew about me?)   
Hugo then couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he said:  
(It is not my fault you have two awards for this series, I had recognized your surname from the donors of the local library’s list okay? But this is for after.)   
Iren then fixed Hugo with a playful look as he responded with:   
(Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind telling you all about my process if anything, but I did want to listen in on the discussions the group has been having on this month’s book if okay?)   
He and Hugo then shared a soft noise of amusement at the joke he made as they moved to get things started.   
Hugo was shocked to find the sudden spat(?) that erupted between Robert and Damien over the book’s description of victorian weapons where Damien’s position of the book is as accurate as it could be was trying to best Robert’s dissenting opinion of it having glaring inaccuracies, but he made sure to have ordered by both of them taking turns using the talking stick named aptly: “The one stick to rule them all” He found that Robert’s knowledge on weaponry in Europe was well polished and Damien’s cultural nuances that the book was placed in was hard to argue. He even caught Iren reading their mouths with rapt interest, and before he could try to broker an ending to this debate Iren raised his hand gently, and when Craig handed him the stick did he start with:   
(Okay, okay let’s take a moment to pause and breathe.)   
Hugo, Craig, and even Iren himself were a little surprised to see both Robert and Damien follow his suggestion, and when Iren continued they listened to Craig’s translation quite seriously:   
(Damien, your analysis and the cultural input of this novel’s place and time, and the world we as readers have been placed in is well-spoken. It is hard to argue what you know considering that weaponry, or decoration or the way protection is portrayed does bleed into how we live in peace.)   
Damien nodded in understanding and even Robert could see the truth in Iren’s words as he continued with:  
(Robert, your words of weaponry are not without truth either. It is apparent that this author may have not fully put their heart into this portion of their work, I too used to study weaponry in fiction and non-fiction so I can see where you’d find glaring errors. However, I must say to both you and Damien that you are on the same team with this novel. It is not without the dedication of reading that you can see how we are moved by this book, and it is not without continued dedication that we are able to see how you both are interpreting.)   
Iren then finished off his turn of speaking with:   
(Please know that I am one for the art of debates in fiction, and I enjoy it immensely, but this debate of yours is dissuaded by the fact you are both on the same side of it. It would be a better display of prowess if one of the party knew nothing of the world or the topic, and to see two dedicated readers who are in the same party argue reminds me too much of the political world and I wish not to have that here in Hugo’s home.)   
Craig himself had forgotten how well-spoken Iren could be when it came to books and he too had been astonished along with Damien and Robert who were flattered by Iren’s words while heeding his warning of: “can you both stop arguing in Hugo’s house when you’re just looking to argue small details please and thank you.” Begrudgingly Robert had offered a hand to shake in truce to Damien with:   
“My apologies Bloodmarch”   
Damien knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth when it presented itself so he took his hand graciously. They both gave each other looks that could be deciphered as:   
“We’ll be in dialogue soon enough” in silence.   
Iren’s smile at them both amended the sting they both felt from his reprimand, and when Hugo had revealed that the next book was Iren’s the whole group cheered in excitement and was later dismissed to dine and wine on Hugo’s choice feast of cheeses and wines. Iren being distracted by dialogue with Hugo and Craig was none the wiser to Damien and Robert assessing each other about him. In fact, it was Damien who asked him to speak with him for a moment away from prying ears, and when they found each other outside Hugo’s front porch did Damien start off with:  
“I would like to thank you for your apology Robert and also extend my own for my behavior.”   
Robert listened to his words with a heavy silence before he said almost as cordial:  
“It’s alright Bloodmarch, to be fair I didn’t think you had it in you, but then again Mary would probably kill me if i ever truly did try to be myself around you.”   
Damien’s silence on the protection of Mary and how their friendship was seen to Robert spoke volumes but when Damien had replied with:   
“I truly don’t think you are a bad man. I just think you to have weights on the heart like everyone else, it just doesn’t fall into place like everyone else’s.”   
Robert’s face must have been a shock since he added:   
“Trust me when I say that you are not alone in this place, and it is always difficult to be someone. It takes practice to learn how to begin being better than we were.”   
Robert cursed himself internally for being so seen but in that roar of audacity he felt in his bones, he also felt comforted by Damien- the most self-made and handsome person in this whole cul-de-sac speaking on the mortal peril and struggle of being alive and even living. He then asked:   
“You always have a knack for being perfect or did that take practice too?”   
Damien couldn’t help the blush that colored his face at that before he tsked at Robert:   
“Perfection does not exist Robert. But thank you for the flattery.”   
It was a long moment of silence before Robert had asked him:   
“Do you like Iren, Damien?”   
Damien then looked at him with a glaring incredulity that could almost fool Robert into thinking he had asked him the equivalent of having two dicks or something before he conceded with:   
“It depends on your definition of the word like Robert. Why? Did you mean for this conversation to be the proverbial slap of a white glove on my face?”   
Robert couldn’t help the snort that escaped him before he amended with:   
“So you know that I'm also competing for him then.”   
Damien’s silence then was the answer he was looking for and they both had looked at each other measuring their resolves silently before Robert was the one to break their silence with:   
“If you end up winning, I’ll be gracious.”   
Damien then couldn’t help the almost roguish smile that was completely unlike him as he said:   
“Maybe we’ll both be victors in the end.”   
Damien’s cryptic words sat with Robert before they went back to the event, and he wondered if there was something he knew that he didn’t, and that notion bothered him more than the back of his bisexual brain committing Damien’s ferocity to memory.   
Speaking of a beautiful ferocity, Iren had gotten a little bit wine drunk from the red wine with Mary joining in the fun after she heard Irens’ tale of sorority sisters and the frat brothers having a civil war he organized since the leaders of both greek life organizations and him were once in a drunken devil’s triangle and they fought over their places in the school. Iren’s account of it was alluring and fun and left the dads in the room blushing lightly. Iren was one for chaos and was one of the founders of polyamory being on the dating scene before it was a thing for the kids nowadays. He recounted many stories of lovers old prior to the trio of his husband and their lover Lauren who passed from illness to which Craig held him tightly when he told the tale of their meeting with a tinged sadness, and the dads comforted him, all of them a little buzzed from the flow of wine. It took Hugo all of his willpower to send everyone home since he too couldn’t help but listen in on the stories and find a fondness for Iren’s adventures, and the way he could spin a tale from anything truly. When everyone left and he cleaned up, did he realize Iren left him a note on his own book with:  
“Chapter 4, page 186.”   
When Hugo turned to the page he was welcomed with the highlighted sentences of:   
“Friendships were always coveted for we're social creatures by design, but few brought out the best in us, and fewer changed us into better versions of ourselves. It was hard to find people who would accept you as fact, and not treat you as fiction, but these people existed, and that is what made us worthy. I would say we’re friends if it weren’t for the threat of being eaten, Galactica.  
The beast snorted at its given name before it spoke:  
“Ah, but isn’t that what some partnerships are, a gambit of mortal peril on a backdrop of comradery?”   
Zirus then added;   
“You forgot to add the possibility of love and the fact that humans are no longer except for I”   
Hugo smiled at the note tucked in at the bottom of the page that reads:   
“Thank you for accepting me as fact, and may the fiction I craft bring you something worth keeping. See you next week :3”   
He hoped that one day for Iren, he would see the ripples in his effect in the books he made for they made waves from where he viewed them. He also mused that this was happening here outside his door with the way he saw Robert, Damien and Iren look at each other. He snorted to the silence in his home before going to do his own stuff.


End file.
